Temperatura
by Sambucivox
Summary: Traducción al español de los 50 drabbles sobre los gemelos Hitachiin. Texto original de Fading Grace. Desde los puntos de vista de Hikaoru.
1. Temperatura

**1.Temperatura**

Su piel siempre tiene la misma temperatura que la mía. Somos gemelos. Son cosas de gemelos.

Lo curioso es que cuando le toco, no se diferencia en nada de cuando me toco. Tiene la misma textura, la misma tensión, el mismo peso sólido detrás.

Eso es lo que me recuerda que estamos en esto juntos. Estamos pegados al otro, y eso es bueno porque Hikaru no es exactamente el tipo de tío que me cambiaría sin avisar.

Es solo...

Es solo un pensamiento reconfortante, que alguién ahí fuera tiene la piel a la misma temperatura que yo.


	2. Ojos

**2. Ojos**

- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?- preguntó Kaoru. – ¡Estuviste mirándole los ojos embobado todo el rato que estuvo hablando!

Hikaru bajó la mirada.

- Mira, lo siento. No quería decir nada.

Kaoru no estaba escuchando.

-¡Prácticamente la estabas besando! ¡Eso tampoco quería decir nada, Hikaru!

Hikaru masculló algo.

- ¿Qué?

Sus ojos se encontraron, y con resolución, Hikaru dijo:

- Estaba mirando unos ojos que no eran iguales que los míos.

Kaoru no sabía cómo enfrentarse a esto. Lentamente, tragó y preguntó:

- ¿Y?

A Hikaru no le gustó el miedo en los ojos de Kaoru. Hizo un guiño y juntó sus frentes.

- No tienen comparación alguna, Kaoru.


	3. Voz

**3. Voz**

Durante un par de años, después de que aprendiéramos a mentir, nuestros padres nos distinguían sabiendo que Kaoru tenía una voz más aguda. Mantenían un transmisor para bebés en nuestro cuarto y nos escuchaban hablar el uno con el otro, supongo que porque mamá tenía la manía voyeur de saber que sus niños se llevaban bien.

Yo podía imitar la aguda voz de "Kaoru" perfectamente, alternándola con la mía completamente solo, mientras que Kaouru se aprovisionaba de dulces en la cocina.

Siempre era yo el que lo hacía. Kaoru podía, lo sé, pero siempre se negó a fingir una conversación solitaria.

Nunca descubrí por qué.


	4. Qué asco

**4. Qué asco**

Un día estábamos en nuestro cuarto, después del colegio. Kaoru preguntó:

- ¿Sabías que los chicos normales de nuestra edad se ponen con el tamaño?

Le golpee perezosamente en un costado en vez de pedirle verbalmente una aclaración.

- El tamaño de... ya sabes. Lo de abajo.

- Qué asco. ¿De verdad?

- Aparentemente. El cretino de Kido estaba fanfarroneando en gimnasia.

- Qué asco.

Se movió sobre su costado hasta que su pelo hizo cosquillas en mi estómago.

Pregunté:

- Espera, ¿por qué?

- Esta es la parte más rara. Al parecer, no todas son del mismo tamaño.

- ¿De verdad?

Sonrió.

- De verdad.

Suspiré y dije seriamente:

- Kaoru, el Exterior es un lugar realmente extraño.

- Como si no lo supiera.


	5. Tiempo

**5. Tiempo**

Mi tiempo favorito es el nuboso y ventoso. Quiero decir, sí, es algo realmente desagradable y frío, pero yo también lo soy.

Kaoru dice que su tiempo favorito también es el nuboso y ventoso.

Creo que miente.

Nuboso y ventoso y desagradable y frío me van, pero no le van a Kaoru.

Soleado, brillante y seguro y lo bastante valiente como para entrar en el mundo al exterior de nosotros.

Creo que el tiempo favorito de Kaoru debería de ser el _soleado._

Pero él dice que adora el nuboso y ventoso.

Después de todo, somos iguales.

Gemelos.

¿Verdad?


	6. La charla

**6. La Charla**

Cuando teníamos ocho años, entramos en la habitación durante la proyección de una película para adultos que nuestros padres estaban viendo. Es inquietante pensar sobre ello ahora, pero no sabíamos lo bastante como para que nos marcara de por vida ni nada.

Bueno, mamá y papá estaban avergonzados. Así que papá se quedó al cargo de darnos La Charla.

Después de una conferencia concisa sobre las diferentes facetas del sexo, intentamos descifrar las cosas que no habíamos comprendido. Como la palabra "lubricante".

Ni siquiera se nos ocurrió preguntar cómo un _chico y una chica_ encajarían juntos.

Papá es un tipo práctico. Siempre lo ha sido.


	7. Amigo

**7. Amigo**

En segundo, un chico nuevo se unió a la clase. Era inocente y muy fácil de engañar. Un personaje sin malicia alguna.

Hikaru y yo éramos malos con él, nos reíamos de su acento, le llamábamos asno nuevo rico (nuestra nueva frase favorita).

Teníamos problemas de comportamiento, y, durante un descanso, el profesor conversó sin mi con Hikaru.

Estaba completamente solo.

El chico nuevo vino y me habló, haciéndome compañía. Fue amable conmigo.

Supongo que era un amigo.

Una experiencia sin Hikaru. Me aterró.

Hikaru nunca lo supo.

Es curioso. Ahora ni siquiera me acuerdo de la cara del chico.


	8. Paciencia

**8. Paciencia**

Yo soy más paciente.

Hikaru, sin nada que mirar ni nada que escuchar, se aburre en treinta segundos. Veintiseís segundos, arriba o abajo.

Yo pienso. Yo estoy solo dentro de mi mente.

No me gusta pensar.

Así que pienso sobre Hikaru.

Pienso sobre cómo ser como él.

Cuando su pierna rebota, la mía hace lo mismo. Porque tenemos la misma cantidad de paciencia.

Se rasca el brazo. ¿Tendrán los gemelos picores idénticos?

Ahí es cuando me asusto. Cuando empiezo a pensar en el concepto de gemelos en la tercera persona.

Sólo espero que Hikaru no lo sepa.


	9. Religión, primera parte

**9. Religión, primera parte.**

Sobre la religión:

Las probabilidades de que el óvulo de mamá se desarrollara de una forma anormal –a causa de un error extraño y sobrecargado en el detonante de la mitosis celular- estaban astronómicamente en contra.

Bueno, no astronómicamente, pero no ves gemelos saltando por ahí todo el tiempo.

Sin Kaoru, yo no sería Hikaru.

Así que si el óvulo de mamá no se hubiera escacharrado, ninguno de los dos hubiera existido.

Ella hubiese tenido sólo un chico muy solitario al que malcriar, y él hubiese tenido que representar el papel de los dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

La religión es una cosa en la que el Exterior acertó.


	10. Religión, segunda parte

**10. Religión, segunda parte.**

Sobre la religión:

Las posibilidades de que el óvulo de mamá se desarrollara de una forma anormal estaban astronómicamente en contra.

Bueno, no astronómicamente, pero no ves gemelos saltando por ahí todo el tiempo.

Si no fuésemos gemelos, no hubiésemos existido. Aparte de lo manera obvia, quiero decir.

Si no tuviese a Hikaru, yo no sería Kaoru.

Sólo habría uno de los dos. No más preocuparse sobre pensar lo mismo, _seríamos_ lo mismo.

Pero estamos separados.

Desafortunadamente.

Astronómicamente desafortunados.

¿Qué diablos de broma es esta, partir una persona en dos?

No. La religión no es para mi.


	11. Ébano

**11. Ébano**

Encontré un trozo de carbón en mitad de la mina de diamantes de y surgió esto.

Sólo queríamos decir que odiamos la palabra "ébano". También la palabra "marfil". Juramos que si oímos otro poema sobre los "mechones de ébano" y la "piel como marfil de porcelana" de Kyouya, de verdad que mataremos a alguien. Probablemente a la chica que lo escribió.

En cualquier caso, ¿qué diablos es el "marfil de porcelana"?

El lenguaje florido no es lo nuestro. Es tan genérico.

Encuentra una forma de decir "río" que no sea "riachuelo burbujeante".

Y, por el amor de todo lo que es bueno y sagrado, nunca más describas los ojos como "orbes". Iremos ahí y te daremos una paliza.

... hay demasiadas fans hoy en día...


	12. Conversación

**12. Conversación**

Ya no hablamos.

Ahora conocemos los pensamientos del otro. Sería inútil hablar sobre algo en lo que tenemos la misma opinión.

Entrar en la sala, saludar a Hikaru, colocar mi mochila en una silla, congelarme, volver atrás.

Silencio.

La chica – una de las incontables, anónimas chicas- se excusa y se marcha.

Silencio.

Hikaru dice:

- Kaoru...

Me siento en el sofá contiguo a él, al calor de la muchacha.

Una chica cualquiera. Ni siquiera Haruhi. Podría entenderlo si fuera Haruhi.

Ya no hablamos, pero nunca me esperé que él hablaría con otra persona.


	13. Mentira

**13. Mentira**

A veces es realmente divertido ser tan parecidos. La emoción de mentir, de saber que controlas una parte del mundo de la otra persona, puede ser tan buena como el sexo.

...hum, o eso he oído.

Todo el mundo piensa que mentir es malo, y todo.

Nosotros decimos: ¿Si tenemos los medios, por qué necesitamos un motivo?

Sin embargo, a veces, Kaoru frunce el ceño. Quiero decir, como si él... lo desaprobara, o algo así.

¿Kaoru desaprueba el mentir?

Eso y engañar a la gente –básicamente es lo mismo- son las dos principales fuentes de diversión para nosotros.

Nunca me lo dijo.

¿Cómo puede ser que nunca me dijera eso?


	14. Diferentes

**14. Diferentes**

Lo siento. A todos los que esteis leyendo esto: lo siento de veras.

No es que esté tratando de subrayar lo _diferentes_ que somos Hikaru y yo.

_Oh_. Qué palabra tan sucia.

Diferentes.

No, no estoy tratando de predicar nuestras... d_iferencias_.

Porque, sí, nos parecemos. Físicamente, ni siquiera mamá nos puede distinguir. A veces, ni siquiera Hikaru nos puede distinguir, y él es parte de _nos_.

El problema es que, para él, no hay ninguna línea entre _Hikaru_ y _Kaoru_.

Para mi sí la hay.

Sé exactamente dónde termino yo y empieza él.

Y no hay nada que quiera más que cruzar la línea.


	15. Piojo

**15. Piojo**

Hoy, una chica me llamó "piojo".

Lo hizo. Tenía puesto el piloto automático y le debía de decir algo mezquino de forma refleja. Me golpeó en la cara con una taza de té (por no hablar del té tibio), y me dijo:

- ¡Eres un piojo!

Extrañamente, eso no hizo que nos congraciaramos con ella. Heladamente, respondí:

- Piojos.

- ¿Qué?

- No soy un piojo; somos _piojos_. Dilo bien la próxima vez.

- Él no es un piojo –dijo ella, señalando a Kaoru.- Sólo tú.

Me levanté rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que...?

Se giró y se marchó, altiva.

Casi la perseguí, pero Kaoru me tiró de la manga.

-Está bien, Hikaru. No tenemos por qué ser piojos ambos.

_¡No está bien, Kaoru!_


	16. Lobos

**16. Lobos**

Lobos.

Oyes hablar de ellos en los cuentos de hadas y en los mitos. Matan gente y comen abuelitas.

Oímos hablar de ellos al mismo tiempo que oímos hablar del hombre del saco, de Papá Noel y de todas esas otras cosas que los niños normales deben temer y adorar a la vez.

A mi no me importaban. Kaouru tuvo una pesadilla.

Oyéndole gritar, sintiéndole tundirme en la cama...

¡No uses mi voz y mi cuerpo, Kaoru! ¡No te dejes comer por lobos que se _parecen a mi_!

Lo odié. Le odié a él.

Le dije a papá que estaba llorando porque yo también había tenido la pesadilla.


	17. Chicas, primera parte

**17. Chicas, primera parte**

Las chicas son entretenidas. Sobre todo las aduladoras.

Las que dependen de cada palabra nuestra, las que pueden llorar o chillar basándose en una frase...

Ese control. Esa sensación de velocidad.

Las que son como Haruhi son, sencillamente, más difíciles de romper. Una buena forma de matar el tiempo, por lo menos.

En realidad, no hemos encontrado una chica de nuestra edad que sea como nuestra madre. A veces seria, generalmente... ruidosa. Que llame la atención.

Una chica como mamá sería muy divertida.

Pero en fín, Kaoru ya se parece mucho a ella.

Y a veces se pone mucho más franco, igual que papá.

Las chicas no son tan buenas como Kaoru.


	18. Chicas, segunda parte

**18. Chicas, segunda parte**

Las chicas son... molestas.

Tienen una función. La procreación, eso es todo.

Eso es más adelante. Ahora, sólo... hacen ruido.

Lo bastante simples como para aprendernos las frases que harán que nos quieran. Después, la diversión se va y todo es mecánico.

Por lo menos hay una excusa para que Hikaru actue como si me amase. Quiero decir... ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Pero sigue siendo una actuación. Lo hace mecánicamente, porque me está reflejando de forma instintiva.

La mecánica es la única manera de permanecer distante delante de las chicas.

Ellas diferencian las lágrimas de mentira de las de verdad.


	19. Odio

**19. Odio**

Nosotros no odiamos a nadie.

Sería inútil. _Odiar_ a alguien significa que valen lo bastante como para merecer algo más que ser ignorados, y no existe nadie así. Los chicos –y Haruhi- son bastante majos. No les odiamos.

Podemos tenerle antipatía a la gente, claro está. Podemos preferir no estar a su alrededor a tener que encontrárnoslos cara a cara; no es lo mismo.

Odiar a alguien requiere tiempo, pasión y tenacidad.

No hay nadie fuera de nosotros que se merezca tanta atención, nunca.

Jamás podría odiar a Hikaru. No podría odiar ninguna parte de nosotros.

"Yo mismo" no es una parte de nosotros.


	20. Mirar, primera parte

**20. Mirar, primera parte**

Me gusta mirar a Kaoru.

Levanta una taza, la acerca a sus labios, mueve su garganta, deja la taza de nuevo, y sonríe. Es indescriptiblemente... adorable. Parece tan suave y puro. Quiero protegerle siempre...

Es incluso mejor porque a él le gusta mirarme, también, y puedo ver la misma mirada observándome. Nunca vamos a no estar ahí el uno para el otro.

Pero entonces mueve su muñeca nerviosamente, y yo no hago eso.

De repente parece solitario, sin mi.

Y Kaoru nunca debería estar solo.

¿Le he fallado?


	21. Mirar, segunda parte

**21. Mirar, segunda parte**

Me gusta mirar a Hikaru.

Todo el tiempo. Escribiendo, pensando, riendo, moviéndose o quedándose quieto, todo es _Hikaru_ y es como yo tanto que duele.

A veces, él me mira también y quiere protegerme tanto... Y todo lo que puedo pensar es en lo inocente y mono que es, confiando en un _siempre_ que nunca existirá y poniendo tanta fe en que yo cumpla mi parte del trato.

Así que tengo que intentar proteger esa fe ciega.

Y si lo descubre algún día... que así sea.

Pero no será por mi.


	22. Almohada

**22. Almohada**

Una almohada es algo suave en lo que reposas tu cabeza. No hay manera de tener una opinión sobre eso.

O eso pensaba yo, justo hasta que Hikaru decidió robarme la mía para sentarse en la cama y mirar cosas en internet. Con un ordenador portátil, ya sabes.

Y todo marcha viento en popa, pero yo no tengo almohada.

En su lugar, me deja usar su regazo. Tengo que poner mi oreja derecha sobre su estómago y hacerme una bola para que la cara no se me caiga en Tierra de Nadie.

Y dice que mañana le toca a él.


	23. Vela

**23. Vela**

Una vela encendida hace más profunda la oscuridad.

Todo baila y tiembla en el cálido resplandor, y él no ve las cosas que acechan fuera de la luz de la vela.

Todo lo que Hikaru puede ver es mi cara, apenas iluminada. No lo que hay detrás de ella.

Pero las velas se consumen.

Las mechas se queman, la cera se derrite y la luz muere.

La luz muere...

... y la oscuridad regresa.

Y la oscuridad no es tan oscura como para que no vea esa cosa que soy yo escondiéndose ahí.

Así que cuando la vela se consuma, él lo sabrá. Me conocerá.

Sabrá que le he traicionado.

Mi Hikaru...


	24. Fiesta del pijama

**24. Fiesta del pijama**

A los ocho años, mamá se encargó de nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños.

Con "engargó" queremos decir que obtuvo la lista de nuestra clase mediante sobornos e invitó a todos y cada uno de los niños a través de sus padres.

Así que todos llegaron con esa atmósfera moderadamente aterrada de un desfile a la perdición forzado por sus padres.

Ten en cuenta que entonces no nos llevábamos bien con nadie, ni siquiera con las chicas.

Nosotros teníamos disfraces para las chicas ("nosotros" era nuestra madre, la diseñadora) y construcción de fuertes para los chicos (conducción de los ataques realizada por papá).

Y, cuando nos dejaron a solas durante cinco minutos, hicimos que todos se echaran a llorar y que se marcharan a casa.

Misión cumplida.


	25. Iluminación

**25. Iluminación**

Bueno. Puede que no sepas esto, pero...

Estoy enamorado de Hikaru.

Y él no está enamorado de mi.

_Lo que duele._

Afortunadamente, existe el alcohol.

No me digas que somos menores, ¿para qué están los sirvientes adultos?

Así que, un día, el alcohol sucedió. Y luego sucedieron otras cosas variadas.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y alcancé la Iluminación.

Técnicamente, también lo hizo Hikaru, pero no se acuerda.

Afortunadamente.

Bueno, una vez es suficiente, ¿no? Necesité valor líquido para decirle que le amaba la primera vez, ¿cómo podría hacerlo de nuevo?

No pienso sobre ello.

Pero aún le amo.


	26. Guerra

**26. Guerra**

Estoy en guerra conmigo mismo.

Hikaru es tan despreocupado y brillante y sólido y nunca va a cambiar.

Pero _yo sí_.

Puedo sentirlo. No día a día, es demasiado pequeño para eso. Pero mientras el tiempo avanza, la distancia crece. Estoy corriendo todo lo rápido que puedo, sólo para actuar de la misma manera.

Tengo que combatir al nuevo yo, al yo Externo.

Porque no puedo dejar que Hikaru vea. No le traicionaré.

Sé que, si pierdo la guerra

_( y sé que lo haré, no tiene remedio)_

Hikaru se decepcionará.


	27. Kyouya

**27. Kyouya**

Kyouya se parece mucho a nosotros.

No le gustan las personas. En general, quiero decir. Todas son _blancos_ caprichosos, inmaduros, políticos, a los que se ha de apuntar.

Mientras que a nosotros simplemente no nos gusta la gente.

Probablemente le parecemos un poco estúpidos; tenemos el potencial de ser sus protegidos pero nos negamos a darnos cuenta de ello.

O a lo mejor es que no nos quiere enseñar. No es exactamente un tipo feliz.

No quiere que nadie más pase por dónde él ha tenido que pasar...

…o quizás es sólo que no quiere tener competencia.

Nunca estamos realmente seguros. No con Kyouya.

Sabe cómo no ser leído.

Menudo perfeccionista...


	28. Arte

**28. Arte**

Puedo dibujar. Más o menos.

Es decir, podría dibujar si lo intentara.

Solía ser prolífico. Garabateaba en cada hoja de los deberes.

Cuando descubrí que era lo bastante bueno, nos dibujé. Usando a Hikaru durante la clase como modelo de los dos, por supuesto.

Ese boceto de Hikaru era precioso. Quería enseñárselo en ese momento, pero él hubiera pensado que un dibujo sólo de él era sacrílego.

Así que me dibujé.

Y yo era retorcido y feo y horrible y no me parecía en nada a él.

Nunca más dibujé después de eso.


	29. Nadando

**29. Nadando**

Me gusta nadar con Kaoru.

Desde que entramos en el instituto, hemos descubierto que la mayor parte de los chicos no ven a otros chicos desnudos todo el tiempo. Así que el único momento en el que puedo comprobar cómo Kaoru está, en cierto sentido, desarrollándose, es nadando.

Físicamente, somos iguales.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, le veo ligero de ropa y húmedo y reluciendo sin piedad...

Y no puedo dejar de imaginar esa aventura borracha de la que él no se acuerda.

Quiero decir... es normal tener al menos una experiencia como esa, ¿no? No salió nada de ahí...

Sólo pienso en ello cuando vamos a nadar.


	30. Sorpresa

**30.Sorpresa**

Me desperté en mitad de la noche porque Kaoru estaba teniendo una pesadilla a mi lado.

No, no una pesadilla.

Un sueño muy... _muy_ agradable.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue intentar volverme a dormir y ignorarle, _ignorarle_.

Pero estaba haciendo ruidos.

No muy alto... pero estaba en mi oído.

Y... eran ruidos _personales._

Estaba diciéndole a la otra persona de su sueño que la quería.

A quién quiere Kaoru?

Yo no lo sabía.

No _entonces._

La curiosidad y los celos me quemaron hasta que...

Hasta que dijo: "Hikaru."

Y yo...

¿Lo dijo de verdad?


	31. Extraviado

**31.Extraviado**

Hoy me desperté y Hikaru no era Hikaru.

Estaba picajoso, más preocupado, y me miraba todo el rato como si yo fuese el que se había vuelto loco.

No sé qué pasa y no puedo preguntárselo porque puede que sea algo que yo ya debería saber.

Por otro lado, no creo que pueda mirarle a la cara después del sueño que tuve an...

Oh.

Anoche.

Hubo caricias de ensueño y... y _sonidos_...

Oh, no.

¿Qué se dijo en voz alta¿Qué escuchó?

Si dije...

Si lo _oyó..._

...eso...

Le he perdido.

Si lo sabe...

Mi vida se ha terminado.


	32. Desayuno

**32. Desayuno**

Saben que algo va mal.

Estábamos tomando el desayuno y mamá tocó la campanilla de "Cambio de ropa" como siempre hace.

Pude ver que Kaoru le había echado el ojo al pin de la mariposa, pero me miró antes a mi.

No me moví.

Él tampoco se movió, bajando la cabeza y jugando con sus huevos revueltos.

Mamá y papá nos miraron fijamente y tuvieron que conformarse con intercambiar ropa entre los dos.

Y entonces llegaron las preguntas. ¿Iba todo bien en el colegio? ¿Era esto algo sobre lo que necesitaramos hablar?

Dejé que Kaoru se enfrentase a las preguntas.

Pero pude sentir sus ojos sobre mi todo el rato.


	33. Conduce

**33. Conduce**

Nada.

Después del fiasco del desayuno, _nada_.

Se sienta en un lateral del coche y de repente su mejor amiga es la ventanilla.

Yo me siento en mi lado, simplemente... normal, igual que Hikaru está siempre, sólo que hoy no lo está porque lo sabe.

Lo sabe. Seguro.

Sabe que le quiero.

Y no está hablando conmigo.

Lo que, no importa desde qué ángulo lo mire...

... no es bueno.

Para nada.

No está hablando conmigo.

Antes, siempre nos conocíamos tan bien que no hablábamos... pero esto...

Esto es no hablar porque no me conoce en absoluto.


	34. Timbre

**34. Timbre**

No le conozco.

El coche nos deja y aún quedan veinte minutos hasta que suene el timbre. Estoy tan flipado que empiezo a pensar en evitarle hablando con otros amigos antes de que recuerde que nosotros... no tenemos ninguno.

Así que me siento en la esquina de un ancho alfeizar; Kaoru está justo un paso detrás de mi– siempre justo un paso detrás de mi,¿no? ¿Siempre imitándome?- y se sienta enfrente.

Veinte minutos es un rato muy largo para pasarlos con alguien que ya no es parte de ti.

Dice:

-Hika...

Pero el timbre suena y yo corro.


	35. Recreo

**35. Recreo**

En realidad no hay forma de que pueda evitar hablarme durante un día entero.

¿No?

Pero una parte de mi, silenciosamente sentada en mi pupitre y mirándole charlar facilmente con Haruhi mientras esperamos que empiece la siguiente clase, sabe que me lo merezco.

El silencio.

La forma en que sus ojos se deslizan sobre mi, tachándome del mundo.

La _diferencia._

Pero entonces me entran nauseas e intento apretar el lápiz tan fuerte que no pueda llorar.

Me lo merezco por no ser una parte de Nosotros.

Pero ya no hay más Nosotros, ¿no?


	36. Almuerzo

**36. Almuerzo**

No sé qué hacer.

Este es Kaoru. _Mi_ Kaoru. El Kaoru que he conocido desde siempre.

Ahora, hay más de él de lo que parece.

No es la misma persona que yo. Puedo ver eso, ahora que no estoy siendo estúpido.

Especialmente ahora, cuando espera a que yo empiece a comer algo antes de comenzar con su propia comida...

Quiero gritar y abroncar y rugir y decirle que se coma lo que quiera en el orden que le de la gana, porque eso es lo que él es, y cómo puedo perdonarte si no puedo conocerte mejor...

Pero no puedo hablarle.


	37. Paseo

**37. Paseo**

Ouran es un lugar muy bonito...

_(me lo merezco, me lo merezco)_

... pero odio estar a solas con mis pensamientos.

Odio estar solo.

Antes siempre tuve a Hikaru.

Ahora, estás justo a mi lado y a mundos de distancia.

Hemos terminado las clases, pero aún quedan cosas que hacer...

Y si no me habla...

Todos preguntarán, y él probablemente se lo dirá tal cual, y entonces temblaré e implosionaré y pagaré a un científico para que me cambie el ADN.

Nos acercamos a la doble puerta, y pregunto:

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy en el Club?

No contesta.

Ouran is a very pretty place –

– _I deserve this, I deserve this – _


	38. Club, primera parte

**38. Club, primera parte**

Kyouya no nos pregunta qué es lo que va mal aunque vi a Haruhi hablando con él antes.

Él, muy cordialmente, nos arroja a los lobos.

Cinco chicas, todas ellas bebiendo té y observándonos como a una fantasía prohibida orgasmada a la vida.

Kaoru remueve su té y se encoge en su silla.

Las risitas son insoportables.

Hacia la mitad de conducir la conversación, intento una acción desesperada y, cuidadosamente, le pongo un terrón de azúcar en su taza.

- Puede que ahora te sepa mejor, Kaoru. Siempre has sido un goloso.

Y ahora se supone que él... tiene... que hacer algo...

... aparte de llorar.


	39. Club, segunda parte

**39. Club, segunda parte**

Las chicas.

No soporto a las chicas.

No con Hikaru justo aquí, irradiando encanto como siempre. Es Hikaru al fin, pero yo no y no aguanto esto...

Y entonces me habla.

Por el bien de las chicas. No por el mío. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que le ame y de que él esté rechazándome de lleno.

Sé lo que se supone que tengo que hacer.

Se supone que tengo que desmayarme y fingir que le amo...

... pero no puedo porque no finjo...

... y no puedo fingir que no sé que él no me corresponde...

... y empiezo a llorar.


	40. Llora

**40. Llora**

No le odio.

Me... quiere, _de esa forma._

Pero no le odio.

Tampoco puedo hablar con él. No ahora. No después de pasar un día viendo cómo se hunde.

¿Qué puedo decir? "Lamento haber descubierto que eres diferente a mi y haber flipado y no haberte hablado hasta ahora. No iba en serio."

No. Cuando lo hacía, iba en serio.

Pero ver cómo se enrosca sobre si mismo y gime, como un niño pequeño, sin importarle dónde está, o la forma en la que se niega a dejar de mirarme...

No puedo...


	41. Corre

**41. Corre**

Estoy llorando.

Duele – todo arde, los ojos y la garganta y las mejillas y el corazón- pero tratar de detenerlo duele más.

Todo el mundo me está mirando.

Incluso Hikaru.

Una parte de mi, enferma y patética, se alegra.

Todos los demás intentan que las chicas liberen la sala.

Hikaru lo deja claro con un "Alejaos de él".

Entonces se arrodilla, con las manos en mi rostro porque ahora no puedo mirarle a los ojos.

-Kaoru. Tenemos que hablar.

Hace que llore más fuertemente.

Coge mi mano y entonces _nosotros, ¡nosotros!_ huimos.

Mi garganta aún está ardiendo... pero nada está ya mal.


	42. Respira

**42. Respira**

No sé qué estoy haciendo, galopando al azar pasillo abajo y arrastrando a mi lagrimeante hermano.

Pasamos de largo una puerta detrás de otra, y le arrastro conmigo dentro de un aula vacía.

Cierro la puerta, me giro y me quedo sin aliento. Los brazos de Kaoru están alrededor de mi pecho y su frente está en mi hombro.

-Lo siento tanto... –dice.

Bueno. Entre todas las cosas, no esperaba eso.

Así que dejo caer mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Mi hermanito.

_Que me ama._

Eso no cambia nada.

... Sí.

Sí, lo cambia.

Pero Kaoru... necesita protección.

-Yo también.


	43. Promesa

**43.Promesa**

¿Hikaru se disculpó?

No me dejo tener esperanzas...

- Pero contabas conmigo para que siguiera siendo una parte de Nosotros y fallé y ahora, ¿cómo puede nada ser igual otra vez?

Los ojos de Hikaru –mis ojos- me parpadean.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Me aparto de él e intento retroceder. Sus brazos me detienen, pero duda y me deja ir.

- ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Antes todo era mejor!

- Has cambiado.

Esas palabras duelen.

- Volveré a cambiar. – prometo.

Hikaru niega.

- Has cambiado, pero no es malo. De cierta manera... estás más vivo de lo que jamás te he visto.


	44. Vivo

**44. Vivo**

¿Por qué dije eso?

¡Ni siquiera sé lo que significa!

Ha sido mi sombra durante todo el día, mostrándome lo que siempre me ha mostrado...

Pero esto...

Decirme lo que de verdad quiere, enseñándome lo que le hiere, hablándome de verdad, de verdad...

Este es Kaoru.

Simplemente, no sé cuánto de quien conocía es aún en quien conozco.

- Lo que quiero decir es... ¿no puedo conocer a tu yo real?

- Pero yo soy... –se retira.- _... diferente_ de ti.

- Tendremos algo de lo que hablar.

Niega.

Digo:

- Dame un poquito de confianza. Eres mi hermano.


	45. Hermano

**45. Hermano**

¡Entre todas las cosas que podría haber dicho!

- ¿Soy tu _hermano_?

- Sip. La última vez lo comprobé.

- ¡Estás mezclando las cosas! ¡También estoy _enamorado de ti, _Hikaru!

- Tú fuiste el primero en mezclar las cosas. – se encoje de hombros.

- ¡_Hikaru!_

- Bien. – Hikaru cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en la mía, sujetando mis hombros para evitar que retroceda.- Me has conocido durante toda nuestra vida. Te he conocido durante cinco minutos. Dame una oportunidad para alcanzarte, ¿vale?

¿Qué podía decir? ¿"No, prefiero que vayas al grano y que me rechaces ahora?"?

Así que asentí y nos fuimos a casa...

... juntos.


	46. Tarde

**46. Tarde**

He vuelto a observar a Kaoru.

El Kaoru matutino es, definitivamente, mi favorito.

Solía despertarle directamente y no vaguear, pero ahora le dejo hasta el último minuto, antes de que realmente tenga que levantarse.

Tiene la tendencia de envolverse en la manta y alrededor de mi, impidiendo que me mueva.

Finalmente, digo:

- Kaoru.

Me parpadea, me lanza una mirada que avergonzaría a Hani y me pide un poco más de tiempo.

Parece un crímen no concedérselo.

Hemos estado llegando tarde a la escuela.

A menudo.


	47. Nervioso

**47. Nervioso**

Me pone de los nervios, mirándome de esa forma.

Igual que Kyouya, catalogando cada movimiento para reflexión y análisis.

Arf.

Hace que me plantee cosas sobre mi mismo. ¿Qué le enseña el que sólo me coma una manzana?

Más aún, ¿qué es lo que _quiero _enseñarle?

No sabía que era posible sentirse desnudo estando completamente vestido.

Pero entonces, me habla.

Me pregunta si no es graciosísimo cómo lleva el pelo esa chica, me pregunta sobre un libro que vió y que estaba pensando en leer...

Me relaja.

Apenas me acuerdo de tartamudear cuando me presiona para saber también mi opinión.

Siempre acerca de pequeñas cosas...


	48. Negocios del club

**48. Negocios del club**

Tamaki dijo:

- Sabeis, desde que uno de ellos empezó a llorar, los gemelos han sido diferentes.

Kyouya dijo:

- Sí, todos sabíamos eso.

Hani dijo alegremente:

- Estuve preocupado durante un tiempo, pero ahora parece que todo ese asunto se está terminando.

- ¿Qué asunto? – preguntó Tamaki, confuso.

Haruhi dijo:

- Ese día, durante uno de los recreos, Hikaru ignoró casi por completo a Kaoru. Kaoru no dejaba de mirarle. Nunca les había visto así y se lo dije a Kyouya.

Kyouya dijo:

- Extrapolé una cantidad considerable y les puse en una situación de alta presión.

- Instintos de protección. – añadió Haruhi.

Tamaki sonrió.

- Oh. Entonces vale. ¡Buen trabajo, Host Club!


	49. Decisión

**48. Decisión**

He tomado una decisión.

No voy a ir a ninguna parte. No importa lo que pase. Kaoru tampoco.

¿Tan malo sería si tentase un poco, _un poquito, sutilmente_ a la suerte?

Logicamente, sólo hay dos formas diferentes de que esto pueda terminar...

... y un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de extrema felicidad es una suerte muy favorable.

¿Verdad?

Verdad.

Y amo a Kaoru. Es la única persona a la que amo de verdad, sinceramente. Quiero decir, sí, mamá y papá, pero nunca iría a observar a la gente con ninguno de los dos.

Parece un poco sorprendido de mi arriesgado comportamiento.

Quizás le avise antes la próxima vez.


	50. Locura

**50. Locura**

Um.

La vida es normal...

Estoy dejando que Hikaru me conozca...

Y entonces la vida decide volverse _completamente loca._

¿Por qué me está besando Hikaru?

No recuerdo que el alcohol haya ocurrido esta vez.

Hikaru me provocó para que despotricara acerca de lo mucho que detesto cuando las chicas le miran, y entonces...

Bueno.

Ya sabes.

Lo- pirada-cura.

¿Por qué estoy pensando sobre esto?

Hikaru _me está besando._ Sin previo aviso.

... la religión tiene razón.

¿Es eso una lengua?

Y entonces el mundo se acaba y el beso se termina.

- Creo que vale la pena arriesgarme, aunque no estemos borrachos. –dice.

Entonces, más besos.

Esperaunminuto...

_- ¿! Te acuerdas de eso?!  
_

* * *

**N/A: **... Y éste es el final. En teoría. Cincuenta es un número bueno, redondo. Estoy bastante segura de que algunos de vosotros esperabais que me parara en cincuenta. Meeeh. Vosotros lo decidís. ¿Más¿O es esto el final? Até los cabos sueltos... una buena referencia al alcohol. Me gustó el alcohol.

* * *

**N/T (vuestra servidora):** Bueno, como dice Fading, vosotros lo decidís. Yo sólo traduzco sus pequeñas obras de arte. Si quereis que continue (mos), dejadle un mensaje en la versión original. Para aquellos que no sepais inglés, supongo que un "More! More!" bastaría. 

Ah, por cierto. Parece que mifril está traduciendo esta serie al ruso. Si alguien sabe ruso, podría ser divertido comparar las tres... a ver qué matices se mantienen, cuales se pierden... si los gemelos son igual de adorables en otra lengua... lenguas... etc.Ha sido un placer realizar esta traducción, y espero que la hayais disfrutado tanto como yo.

¡Nos vemos!

* * *


	51. Addendum

**51. Addendum**

Oh.

Por cierto.

Secuela.

Se llama "Perfecto", porque soy la mejor titulando esta especie de colecciones vagamente relacionadas entre sí.

La clave de mi éxito es esta: cualquiera que sea el título de la primera, así será llamada la colección entera.

Hasta ahora hay ocho capitulitos subidos. Continuando con los drabbles de 100 palabras, por supuesto.

Hay problemas en el paraíso...


End file.
